Life's Journey
by britt3ny
Summary: It's been a year since the 100 landed. The Sky people are the 13th clan and Clarke has accepted her title as Wanheda and now leads by Lexa's side. Lexa isn't just Heda but a lover and a mother of a child who is part of both Clarke and her, with a war brewing, a plan to take down ALIE and the senate there is no telling what's going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Chapter One of this crazy story. I hope you enjoy it. I have many ideas planned for this story. As time goes on, more and more things will be explained as memories come back to our characters of past events. I took one of my friends stories and ran with it. She is having a baby and will no longer be posting on here. So I asked if I could take her idea, change it a lot and run with it and she said she would love it.

Also I am doing first person I hope you enjoy it. Also Adeline's first person might sound older than an 8 year old but it's hard to write as an eight year old, plus I want her to be a little stubborn, feisty and defiant since she has a mix of her both her parents and I think that would make for some fun personality traits. I also thought since she has been through quite a bit her mind would be a bit mature but her actions would be that of an 8 year old.

Everything that is _Italicized_ is in their native tongue.

 ** _Chapter One_**

(Adeline)

The town of Tondc turned ominous as the sun started to set behind the thicket of dying trees. I pause for a few seconds before I crawl slowly out from the bushes, but am stopped when a hand grabs my arm pulling me swiftly back into the safety of the shadows. I struggle and resist as an arm wraps around my waist, while a hand covers my mouth to keep me from screaming out, as my back presses up against someone's chest. Soon however, a familiar sent washes over me causing my whole body to relax as I take a calming breath, letting my head fall back against Anya's shoulder. I stay like this until my breathing and heart slows to a normal pace. Soon Anya's grip around me loosens and disappears, but it still takes a few moments before I can gather up the strength to push myself up and away from the warmth of her body turning to stare into her dark brown eyes which always seem to coruscate when touched by the light of the moon.

 _"What do you think you are doing?"_ I sigh and turn from Anya as I stare into the clearing wanting to run, but I know Anya is much faster than I am and probably will be for a while, no matter how much I train. When I turn back to Anya I can see anger burning behind her eyes, but her face was impassive, just like my momma's face was when she was upset/mad at me or when she was strictly in Heda role. It's amazing how much things can change within a year. A year ago I was an orphan up on the Ark. An orphan that was taken in by Clarke, who I now call Mom, but when we landed on Earth everything changed, even my eyes. My eyes were brown but as soon as I pushed that button which killed hundreds my eyes changed. Clarke was now in a relationship with Lexa and Second in Command of the now thirteen clans. The Sky People being the 13th clan. Even though the past year had been hard, with the Sky people and the grounders not getting along, with death from both sides, with alliances breaking, bombs dropping, relationships reforming, trust building and much more it got us to where we are now. Mom was now respected as Wanheda and many other names and I was known as the Child of Fire, thanks to my hair. I was also apparently marked by the gods thanks to my birthmarks, I was destined for something, however I didn't know, but I didn't want to be destined. I wanted to be free.

 _"I wanted to go on a run."_ I quickly lied as I looked back to Anya who gave me a wicked grin and I instantly regretted lying, because she grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet and nodded and now I had to go on a run and not just a run, but a run with Anya one of the people who was in charge of my training and boy did she kick my ass, and I think she enjoyed it.

 _"A quick hard run, then bed. Someone has a birthday tomorrow."_ Anya said and I groaned, hard meant near death for me. She knew I was lying I could see that I was going to pay for it now and next time we trained. Anya looked down at me with a hard glare. _"Keep up with me or you will be punished for lying."_ My eyes went big as I nodded my head as I quickly took off after her, I stepped where she stepped, as we ran hard through the dark woods. Within 30 mins I was laying on the ground with my hands above my head taking deep breaths, as Anya stood above me sweat slightly dripping down her forehead, breathing normal, the run wasn't hard for her at all, but she knew it pushed me to my limits. After letting me catch my breath Anya grabbed my upper arm and easily picked me up like I was a bundle of twigs and held on as we walked back through the quiet sleeping town. When we approached my quarters my heart began to quicken as Lexa my momma was standing in front of the large tent flap with her arms crossed, and if looks could kill I would defiantly be dead. I looked up and Anya raised an eyebrow at me letting me know I was on my own. She let go of my arm, slightly bowed to her Heda and disappeared in the direction of her sleeping quarters. I took a deep breath and walked toward an angry momma, she didn't say anything as I walked up to her, she just held up the tent flap and let me walk in with her on my heels. She told the guards something, that I didn't hear since I was too busy seeing my death even though I knew she would never kill me. She cared to much about me, but she wasn't above giving be a lecture, a hard slap across back of a head, or at times a good beating, and mom only ever stopped her once.

Once we were both in the tent, she knelt down so her face was the same level as mine and glared at me, she didn't say anything, her face impassive, but her eyes held the fury of a hundred fires. "I'm sorry, Anya and I went on a run." She didn't move, she knew I was guilty, I sighed and ran my hands through my hair gripping the ends of it before letting go trying to relieve some of my nerves. "I went out to explore, I know I'm not supposed to, I know it's dangerous, but sometimes when I can't sleep I can't help it. I just do irrational things. However, Anya found me. I lied to her and she made me run really hard for 30 minutes I thought I was going to die. Even though it barely made her break a sweat, not to mention I don't think I'm in the clear yet for lying to Anya." I quickly said and Momma seemed satisfied for now as she pointed to my bedroom behind the flap to the left. As I walked in she followed and watched me get ready for bed and slip under the furs. I rolled over and looked at her as she walked away. "I'm sorry."

She paused for a second then whispered "I know," before she disappeared, I rolled over and found an uneasy sleep as the nightmares found me once again.

"Adeline." I stirred in my sleep as someone gently shook me awake, when I rolled over I found both my parents staring at me. "Happy 8th birthday." I smiled as I jumped out of my furs and wrapped my arms around my mom's neck. I watch her look up at Momma and smile as I jumped at her next. "We have a special day planned for you, and a big fest and festival tonight." I smiled at this, of course Momma would go all out for my birthday. My last birthday on the ground the Sky People burned 300 grounders and I pushed the button from on top of the drop ship when Mom and Raven yelled at me to do so after Raven connected the wires below.

 _"Get ready we leave in one hour."_ Momma said as she turned and left the room. I smiled as I could see how excited she was even if she held it in, her eyes gave it all away. I quickly got ready when I was left alone and once I pulled on my boots I tried to run out of my sleeping area but was pushed back and fell on my bottom. I almost yelped in surprised as I rubbed my elbow after it hit the ground, but was silenced by Lincoln. His eyes held worry as he spoke quickly and in a low voice.

 _"Run. Run to your secret spot and stay there until Heda, Wanheda, Anya, Octavia or I come get you."_ I opened my mouth to speak but he put his hand up to silence me. _"When I tell you, run past your parents and past the visitors. Don't stop, these visitors aren't nice visitors and they want you. They want to kill your parents, all of us. However, they don't have enough people for that, we can easily fight off the party they have if it comes down to that. They are here to get to know Tondc, so they can sneak in later and grab you, you can't be here when they come back."_ He was scaring me, I didn't understand, if I run through them they will just follow me. I looked behind me and grabbed my bag that was packed for emergencies and showed Lincoln a whole I cut in the tent for when I want to get away even though I know it's going to be fixed when all this ends.

Lincoln nodded and I vanished right when I heard him say _"She isn't here Heda."_ I run as fast as I could to the forest and when I cross the tree line, I don't stop for anything until I get to a huge willow tree and climbed until I got to the highest branch. Once there, I turned to the hole in the tree and I crawled in. I found this hiding place a while ago when I got mad at my parents. It took them three days to find me. When they found me they were both relieved and both furious. I wasn't allowed out of their site for almost two weeks straight. That was punishment enough. Not mention training was hard that week and I had more bruises and cuts than I could count.

Once I was settled in my hiding place, I took out a book that was in my bag and began reading. When I couldn't keep my eyes focused any longer, I took out a fur, some dried meat and water as I curled up and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

(Lexa)

I watched the visitors of the Ice Nation leave the tent and instructed them to be escorted back to their camp outside the town after Lincoln yelled that Adeline was gone. I kept a passive face, hiding all emotions, but when I looked at Clarke the shock and surprise that quickly crossed her face before it disappeared showed the visitors that Lincoln wasn't lying, and that it was news to us. With this they bowed their heads and left. A few of them holding back excited smirks. I didn't trust them. I knew they'd search for her as soon as they had the chance. When they were gone I ordered Indra to post three guards on their camp on rotation for the rest of the time they were here.

 _"Yes Heda,"_ was all she said and with a slight bow she was gone, leaving Clarke and I alone. I turned to look at her as my hands stay clasped behind my back and could see the panic rising in her eyes, the stress filling her body as she ran her hand for the millionth time through her hair. Her blonde hair was now slightly crazy, from messing with it so much after the Ice Nation warriors left. I understood her panic but years of being just Heda has helped me hide my true feelings. When all I really want to do was punch something or someone. However, that would do us no good, right now the best thing for both of us was to keep a level head, but I knew that it was going to be almost impossible for Clarke.

I would have in a second killed all those Ice Nation warriors if it wouldn't have started a war, and honestly I wouldn't mind a war, but we just obtained something close to peace, and I wanted to keep that for a while longer. Keep it until my people were ready to strike. The collation still lives and is stable even after we added the 13th clan. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and opened them. It never stops, there is always something, there will always be something. We were also already in the middle of planning to take down the Senate and A.L.I.E, we didn't need this right now. I turned my attention back to my blonde beauty.

 _"Klark, she is safe."_ I said as I touched her arm, causing her to turn to me, her bright blue eyes burning with worry and anger.

 _"Let's go find our baby."_ Clarke said as she strapped on her weapons on her back full of determination, but I shook my head no. I knew where she was, and I knew she did as well, and if we went to find her, we would put her in danger. When I shook my head, she lost it. "What do you mean no." She started shouting as she came at me not thinking clearly. I put up my hand to catch her sloppy punch as I quickly kicked her feet from out from under her and watched as she landed on her back. I grab her wrists and pin them above her head as I straddled her body pinning her down. "Enough" I hissed as Clarke looked up at me with wide eyes as she let her stress and fear out with tears. She struggled against me and I smirked, she was getting stronger but she wasn't there yet. "I will protect her. I won't let anything happen to her. She is safe, she is smart, she is part of both of us now. The gods will protect her." After I finished talking she stopped struggling and I saw her sense coming back to her. When the light returned to Clarke's eyes I let go over her wrists and helped her up.

"I can't wait tell I can kick your ass." Clarke said in frustration and all I could was smirk at her. Her feisty nature was something I loved about her. "What, don't think I could do it." I shrugged and walked up to her, my face only inches from hers.

"That day is a long while off Sky Princess, but I can't wait tell you can match my strength." I rested my forehead on hers and placed my hand in her hair. "I promise we will keep her safe, keep our people safe and keep peace in our land. We are stronger as a family." I said even though I never thought I'd be saying that, however as I look at my Wanheda I knew it was true even if she had much to learn. We both had much to learn it's still hard for me to share command, I don't know how long it will be until I am fully okay with it. To rule with Klark was a welcomed challenge, and I'm glad most of our people have accepted her as someone to look to trust as well. I pulled away from her but was pulled back as Clarke grabbed my jacket and kissed me with passion and desperation.

"I can't wait either, now what's the plan." When she pulled away the fear and anger which use to be in her eyes was replaced with fierce determination. I turned from her and called in Indra for a report. When she walked in she bowed her head and explained that the Ice Nation warriors were preparing to go on a hunt, three of their youngest warriors left, she suspected they were hunting for food but would keep an eye on them just in case.

 _"Get Anya."_ I snapped as I prepared a plan on how to deal with the mess. Clarke and I were looking down at the war table when Anya walked in standing strong. "Grab Lincoln and go get Adeline. Make sure no one sees you." She didn't say anything, Anya just nodded her head and disappeared, about two hours later Indra bust through the tent bowed her head and swiftly spoke.

 _"Heda, they are leaving, they broke down their camp and informed the guards who were watching over them that they got what they came for."_ Indra quickly finished as she ran out of the tent with Clarke and I right on her tail as we hastily mounted horses and took off toward the Ice Nation camp with about 50 warriors to match their numbers. All I could think of was they found her they found our child with hair of fire, with one green and one blue eye. Why else would they be leaving so quickly? I looked over at Clarke to tell her to remain calm as we slowed our pace and entered their camp as they were putting out their fires.

"Heda," one of their warriors said as she bowed her head with a small smile as she mounted her horse. I held back my glare as I nodded at her.

 _"There three warriors aren't back yet."_ One of the guards whispered to me as he walked past _. "Anya and Lincoln aren't back yet either."_ He added as he disappeared behind me.

"Thank you for your hospitality despite our differences, we will be off now. We are urgently needed back in our land." Their leader spoke. I nodded and let them leave as I realized they didn't have Adeline. Once they were out of ear shot, I started shouting orders and ordered everyone to fan out and search for the three missing Ice Nation scouts. No one hesitated as everyone quickly began the search.

 _"I want them caught by sun down."_ I shouted then called for two of my most trusted scouts and had them follow the warriors and report back once they leave our lands.

 _"If they have Adeline don't let them leave our territory."_ I ordered as they nodded and rode off. I was pissed that this was so out of my control right now. I needed everything back in order, I needed back the control I lost when these damn people decided to show up unannounced. This was not how the day was supposed to go. I grumbled as I mounted my horse heading in the direction of the willow tree, following a distressed Clarke.

... to be continued. (updated 2/27, I'm slowly cleaning this up. I hope to have it all cleaned up by tonight when I post my next chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will write more up here later. Remember Italicized words are in their native tongue and sometimes I do forget to do that so I'll go back and look and correct if need be. I'm sorry this didn't get posted last night like I said. Tomorrow I will go through this chapter and clean it up. I just wanted to get it posted. I might add a few things as well tomorrow. I'll let you know what I update.

Chapter Two

I woke strapped down, not being able to move, completely confused because I knew I was back at home. The smell, the furs, and when I turned my head I could see mom sitting in a chair sleeping and thought back to what had happened. What had led to me be being completely restrained?

I never left my secret hiding spot, no matter how much I wanted to. I was there for a least an entire day, I could hear people fighting around me, I closed my eyes shut, thinking if I can't see them, then they can't see me. Even if I know it isn't true, and then I felt a sharp pinch, and opened my eyes to bright brown eyes staring at me which belonged to one of the Ice Nation scouts. I saw her flash an evil grin and watched her disappear in a slight panic. The shock of her face and the yelp that escaped her lips when she vanished told me that someone had grabbed her from behind and pulled her away. After she disappeared from my sight, I remember looking down at my arm and seeing a needle mark, and felt my body slowly start to burn, as if I was on fire. I remember my vision going blurry and someone grabbing at me, but I couldn't tell who was touching me, so I kicked at them, but after a while they were able to grab hold and pull me out of my hiding place. They were able to restrain me but I didn't give up, giving up was not in my nature. I fought back hard, I remember yelling, I remember being in a panic, being scared, angry and a surge of emotions I didn't understand and then nothing. No matter how hard I tried to remember I couldn't. Everything was just blank up until now.

I quickly closed my eyes and let me head fall as I pretend to be asleep as the sound of footsteps rise in the tent when someone walks in to my sleeping area. _"Klark"_ I hear momma whisper as she wakes up mom. _"Klark, wake up everyone's here."_ She says again and this time I hear my mom stir and mutter something as one of them comes over to touch my head, then I feel it again, the overwhelming sense of fear and panic. I don't want her to be touching me, even though I normally feel the safest around my parents right now all I want to do is scream, but I hold it in. Why do I feel this way, something must have happened, but what, what could have caused this automatic reaction?

"Her fever is down." I hear my mom speak in English.

 _"That's a good sign."_ Momma responds but I can hear hesitation in her voice as I peer through my eyelashes, as she pulls mom up and off my bed.

"Do we have to keep her restrained."

 _"It's for her own safety. She has tried to kill herself twice and she keeps attacking those she sees as a threat."_ And with that they were gone and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as I opened my eyes and tried to move my hands. I wiggled them back and forth trying to get one of them free. What does she mean I have tried to kill myself? Who else have I tried to kill?

 _"Explain what happened."_ I heard Momma say a few minutes later and realized she was in full Heda mode, which was never good.

 _"This Scout from the Ice Nation, injected Adeline with this. All I got out of her is that it helps bring out a person's worst fears as well as other things, but she won't say anything else."_ I hear someone being thrown on the ground as they grunt, and can hear something metal clink on the large wooden war table in the main area of the large tent.

"You are lucky she wasn't injected with all of it. Also, you might as well kill me, because if I go back and tell my queen that I failed to inject her with all of it I'll be dead anyways, and it's not like I'll ever tell you what it's doing to the Child of Fire or how to stop it." A foreign voice spoke up as she spits something out of her mouth and I could only assume it was blood. A few seconds later I hear someone grunt and slightly whimper in pain as a loud thud rings in my ears. However, my attention returns to my strapped hands and realize that one of them is now loose enough that if I pull really hard I can slip my hand out. I close my eyes and bite my cheek as it's slightly painful to pull my hand free but soon I smile as I wiggle my fingers and start undoing the other straps that keep me in place. I sit up and look down at my arm and gasp and almost shout out loud when I look down to see my arm to see a dark black intricate design on my arm, noticing the center of the design is where I felt the pinch. I stand up and run out to the main part of the tent not thinking and watch all eyes fall on me in complete surprise, not one holding back their emotions. I mean I did just escape my restraints and my arm is covered in mysterious black stuff. So the expression I excepted from everyone except Anya and Heda. It was the first time I've seen momma express her emotions so freely in front of the other generals. I paused and put my hands behind my back and crossed my left foot behind my right leg and just smiled as I shrugged.

"Ummm…" I mumbled as everyone looked at me. I saw the Ice Nation scout and the same burning sensation coursed through my body, as when my mom put her hand to my head, but this time it wasn't fear it was something else. Soon hatred coursed through my body as I narrowed my eyes at her, my different colored eyes glowing bright. I could just feel it as the Ice Nation scout looked at me in pure astonishment and shock. I growled as I plucked the dagger I knew was hidden under Heda's throne and ran at the scout. Momma ordered me to stop, but it was like I didn't here, something had taken over me. Something I couldn't explain, as I run to the scout, I kick her hard in the chest causing her to fall on her back, as soon as she hits the ground I crawl on top of her and hold the dagger to her neck. I open my mouth to speak but my mom picks me up swiftly and Anya pries the dagger out of my hand, even though I try to hold on. I huff as hot tears of anger run down my cheek.

"Calm down Addie." Mom says as she turns and holds me so I'm facing her as she runs a hand over my forehead and on holds my chin so I'm looking at her. She puts her forehead on my forehead and takes a deep breath and tells me to match my breathing with hers, and when she looks pulls back to look at me again she smiles as her thumb rubs my cheek bones. "There are those beautiful eyes."

I look down and sigh in relief as the black design is gone from me arm and I let my head fall on my mom's chest. What is going on?

Clarke

I feel Adeline relax in my arms and let out a breath. She looks up at me with worried eyes as she wraps her arms around my neck and snuggles her face into my neck. Sometimes I forget how young she is. Soon I feel her peer at the Ice Nation Scout and can not only hear her growl, but can feel it.

"You're just like your Heda." The scout announces as she sits up, and rubs her chest. Addie scuffs.

"Duh, but I'm feistier." She said as she looks back at Lexa who smirks. Lexa waves her hand and tells one of her Generals to send the scout home, and to assign someone to her to make sure she leaves our lands as she would get what is coming to her when she gets back to her land and when Lexa commands this. I watch as the Scouts eyes grow wide, not thinking she would ever have to return. I guess whatever is waiting for her is going to be worse than what she thinks we could ever do to her. After Lexa gives everyone in the tent their orders everyone leaves, while Nyko takes Adeline from my arms to check on her, and Anya stands by Lexa's side as Lexa talks quietly to her. It irritates me that she still does this when I'm around, I don't think she will ever stop. When I get the nerve to speak up Anya looks at me bows her head slightly as she disappears without another word as she takes the syringe.

"What did you say to her?" Lexa doesn't respond to my question right away. I wait for a few more seconds before I speak again. "Lexa, why did she take the syringe?" Lexa takes a deep breath and she puts her hand on my cheek, as she gives me a sad smile.

"She is taking it to Abby, your mom. To see if the Sky People can figure out what it is. It pains me to say my healers can't figure out what it is." She hisses angrily as she turns around and slams her fist on the table. No matter if the Sky People were now the 13th clan, Lexa still had trouble trusting them and I knew I was the reason the Sky People were able to make and keep this alliance. So to ask them for help must mean Lexa is truly out of ideas on how to figure out what is surging through Adeline's body.

When she looks back up I give her a small silly smile and she looks at me as if I had been drinking. "What?" She asks as she tilts her head a little to the side, showing off a side which I only see every once in a while.

"I'm just glad that you care enough about Adeline that you are willing to put aside your distrust of the Sky People to figure out what's going on." I say with a soft laugh at the end, shaking my head.

"Well, we don't have time to waste Klark. We need to figure this out so we can get back to our plans and preparation of taking down the Senate, ALIE and probably now prepare for a war with the Ice Nation." I playfully pout as I walk closer to her, she sighs as she braces herself against the war table, looking from me to Adeline's sleeping area to remind me that Nyko is still here. "Yes of course I care enough. She is mine as well." I roll my eyes and nod. When Nyko comes out he makes unnecessary noise so I understand he is in the same room and Lexa raises her eyebrows at me as I back away from her. I turn to see Nyko walking over to us, telling us that he has given Adeline a drink that will keep her asleep for the night hopefully he can't be sure with her in this state and that all signs of whatever was on her arm is gone. He also tells us that he doesn't understand what's happening.

I look over at Lexa who just nods, I turn back to Nyko smile and thank him as he leaves the tent. When the flaps of the tent close, Lexa lets out a breath and it surprises me as I grab her hand and drag her to bed. It has been a long day and we all needed to get some sleep. We would have more answers in the morning, nothing would come of us staying up any later.

"I'll repeat your words to you." I whisper as I pull her onto the furs as the fire warms the room. "She is safe, she is smart, she is part of both of us now. The gods will protect her. Plus, she is a fighter." Lexa looks at me and gives me a small smile as she pushes me down on the furs, So I'm lying on my back and she straddles me. Her fierce green eyes stare down at me with a fire behind them that makes me grip her shirt bringing her down to me. Bringing out lips together as my hands tangle in her hair, as her hands start to explore my body. Today wasn't what we thought it would be, but it would end on a high note as our bodies melt into one, as we let our stress and worries disappear if only for a while.

I stir as I untangle myself from Lexa as we both reposition, surprised that I am awake, but something isn't right, I can feel it. I sigh as I look over at the candle and realize it's still the middle of the night and there was no reason I should be up, and when I look over I almost jump as I see Adeline peeking through the flap at me with a sleepy look on her face.

"Come here. It's okay." I reassure her as she walks over to me and informs me she can't sleep, I sit up, grab her and pull her into the bed with Lexa and I as I roll over placing Addie, who almost instantly falls back to sleep, between the two of us. Lexa slightly wakes as she throws her arm over the small child. I sink down under the furs and do the same thing so Addie is under both our arms in a protective bubble.

"You spoil her." Lexa says with her eyes close as Adeline snuggles up close.

"You're one to talk." I say back as I fall into an uneasy sleep and realize that not only am I holding on to her wrist just in case she freaks out again on us, but so is Lexa. At least we know she isn't going to sneak off tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is written in third person. I tired to write it in first person but it kept switching and I felt like it was getting confusing. So I choose to do third person instead. I hope everyone is okay with that. (: I am writing a rated M/R version of this story, and posting it to my blog. So be on the look out for the site. I kept it rated T on here so more people could enjoy it. Also I'm sorry it took me a week to get this up. Life has been hella crazy.

Chapter Three

Clarke stirred awake to find the bed empty, and let out a deep sigh, wondering if she'd ever wake up before the crack of dawn on her own. After this thought entered her head she laughed at herself, because that would never happen. The only time she ever wakes up before the sun is when she is forced to get up. When she realizes both Lexa and Adeline are nowhere in the tent, she stretches out over the entire bed and slowly rolls out of the furs to a warm day and gets ready. When she walks outside, she takes a deep breath as she doesn't think she will ever get over how wonderful the air down here is. As she looks around she can see everyone going about their day, a few hunters were coming back from the morning hunt. A few people were drying out meat, there were blacksmiths working, leather workers creating things, people talking and small children chasing each other as they ran around everyone. Some of the workers yelled as the kids as they ran by, but it had no effect as they were gone in flash to busy with their laughter to be bothered by anyone. It was a busy and active morning, and there was a sense of calm, the kind of calm that always comes after a huge storm, and Clark couldn't tell if this was a good thing or bad thing. For now, she was going to let herself believe, it was a good thing, it would give them time to get ready for the war coming toward them in a few moons. Let them deal with whatever was going on with in Adeline.

As Clarke walks around she stops to chat with Octavia, caught up with Lincoln, avoided a few people and looked around for Lexa but didn't see her anywhere in the village so after eating breakfast she decided to head out of the village and toward the training grounds. She was sure Adeline would be with her so she wasn't worried. If there was anything to worry about Lexa would find her in a rush. When Clarke finally found Lexa she could see her standing near Anya as they both stood over Adeline, and they didn't look happy. Clarke as almost tempted to turn around and leave them be, but as she watched she only saw them getting more and more frustrated. So with a sigh and a slow count to three, headed toward the three people who took up most of her life now.

Lexa crossed her arms as she glared hard at Adeline. It has been nearly 10 minutes and still Adeline laid on the grass looking up at the sky as she played with her grab stick, completely ignoring what Lexa just told her to, which was a simple order. Lexa was so focused, so determined to figure out what was going on, she didn't look over, or even try to make eye contact when she heard Clarke coming up behind them.

 _"Get up."_ Anya demanded but Adeline just watched the clouds as her eyes flickered to Anya for a split second before looking away. Lexa was perplexed and getting really pissed. No one ignored her, especially not her child, and now she was also ignoring Anya. She looked Adeline over to see if her eyes were black, or if she could see the intricate dark design creeping its way out but nothing. There was no explanation for this. Adeline was just being a stubborn eight-year-old who didn't want to continue training. Which wasn't going to fly with Lexa.

"No thanks." Was all Adeline said to Anya's demand as Clarke knelt down beside Adeline. Clarke put her hand oh Adeline's forehead and shook her head.

"Nope no fever." She said as she patted Adeline's cheek, but Adeline was so busy trying to find shapes in the clouds that she seemed to not notice anything that happened. Clarke studied her glazed over eyes, and watched as she came back to reality when her eyes slowly and lazily moved to look at her. It was like Adeline was on a different planet.

"Why are you acting like this?" Clarke asked with a worried look. She had never seen her act like this before. Act like she didn't care what was going to happen. She never liked being in trouble before so what was so different about today. However, something soon struck Clarke as she grabbed at whoever was next to her and pulled them down beside her. She could see that Adeline had a fresh cut on her lip and a bruise on her arm, which was the result of training, but other than that Adeline was unharmed, but her eyes, she saw it now. Her pupils were slowly starting to grow wide.

"Umm…" Clarke hesitated as she thought about the correct words as slight irritation, confusion and anger built up with in her, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. "Do you have any form of drugs in the village, that make you silly, not think straight, or have lack of judgment." She asked as she looked over at Anya who was knelt beside her, as Lexa slowly knelt down as well listening to Clarke's question. Lexa and Anya both thought for a bit and nodded their head as they processed what Clarke asked them.

 _"Yes, but people usually only take them during festivals, parties or when they want to forget their troubles for a few hours."_ Lexa stated but then informed Clarke that Adeline didn't have access to it, as those who grew it know how rare it is, so they always traded it for something they found to be valuable and defiantly don't give it to children.

"Addie?" Clarke said as Adeline smiled and looked over and made a noise at her to let her know she heard her. "Did anyone give you anything before you came out here."

"Aaliyah." She simply stated and looked away and back up at the clouds. Clarke didn't know what that meant, because she didn't know who Aaliyah was, but Anya and Lexa seemed to know as Anya she cursed under her breath, quickly standing up.

"Bad news?" Lexa shook her head once at Clarke's questions, grabbed Adeline by the arm pulled her up, and once Adeline was on her feet she quickly grabbed Adeline's waist and easily mounted her horse with her in tow as if Adeline was a bundle of sticks.

 _"Go to Abby of the Sky people and see if she has anything to report."_ Anya bowed her head and disappeared into the trees toward the Sky People's camp, while Lexa rode off back to Tondc in a rush leaving Clarke standing by herself. Clarke was to shocked that she was now alone to be upset about it, and by the time realization hit her, she could see Lexa riding back toward her alone. However, this time Lexa had a much different look on her face almost dangerous which caused Clarke to get a bit excited about what was about to happen. Lexa needed to get away from everything for a while and she knew the perfect way to do it. Everything here was being handled, and Adeline was in good hands.

"Ready for more swimming lessons?" Lexa asked Clarke as a spark of excitement flared in her eyes. Clarke nodded her head excitedly as she grabbed Lexa's hand and mounted the horse behind Lexa. She put her arms around Lexa's waist and let herself lean against her as they trotted off toward their secret watering hole.

"What did you do to Adeline?" This wasn't the question Lexa wanted as she slightly stiffened, but then quickly relaxed. Lexa didn't do anything harsh when it came to Adeline at least not yet. She handed her off to Octavia and Lincoln and told them to get to the bottom of what happened. She knew Lincoln would handle it, and knew Octavia was very protective of Adeline, but if Adeline was in the wrong, they would tell Lexa and Lexa would then handle it accordingly. Once she explained this to Clarke, Clarke nodded her head.

"Next time talk to me please. We are both responsible for her." Clarke said as she nudged Lexa's ear with her nose. Lexa nodded as the two fell silent until their eyes were feasting on the beautiful watering hole, with a waterfall in the background. When the horse stopped, Clarke quickly dismounted only to almost fall, but thanks to Lexa's quick reflexes, she was easily caught and saved from further embarrassment.

Once Lexa had tied off the horse, she slowly began to strip of her amour, shirt and pants, with Clarke following in suit, but half way between pulling off her shirt, Clarke let herself get sucked into watching Lexa with affectionate and sinful eyes. It was like the first time Lexa had ever stripped in front of Clarke, she couldn't take her eyes off of her, she was put in a trance. When Lexa turned around to see Clarke watching her, she let herself give Clarke a evil smirk and walked toward her, causing Clarke to stumbled and fall back, causing her to fall on the log behind her. Lexa put her hands on either side of Clarke's body with her right leg between Clarke's legs and leaned into her, causing Clarke's heart to skip a few beats before it remembers it's rhythm, as Lexa's eyes come to full life of love and lust.

"Yes?" Lexa simply asks with a smile playing on her lips as she stares down at Clarke.

"I…" Clarke stutters, before she gains her wits again. "I don't think I'll ever get over how beautiful you are." Lexa lets a big smile play on her lips before Clarke raises herself up to kiss her an unexpected Lexa who soon pulls away after a few deep kisses and helps Clarke finish getting undressed before they get into the cool water.

Lexa quickly dips under the water and swims a ways out, a safe distance that she knows Clarke can handle, as she is getting better at swimming, before turning back to Clarke and treading water. Once she makes eye contact with Clarke she signals for Clarke to come to her. Clarke takes a deep breath and begins to swim carefully out to her as quickly as she can. She starts to struggle at the end, but Lexa reaches out to her when she is close enough and wraps an arm around Clarke's waist to steady her. Once Clarke is confident in her treading, she pushes off Lexa and smirks at how well she is doing. When they first started the swimming, Clarke was doubtful she would ever learn, but now she was confident that one day she would be a better swimmer than Lexa. Last time they were out here and she told Lexa this, she made Lexa laugh so loud that it's been her goal to get her to do that again. She loved Lexa's full laugh but hardly ever got it out of her.

Soon Lexa smirks and submerges under the water pulling Clarke down with her. Clarke yelps in surprise as they both giggle when they pop back up. Clarke quickly retaliates by splashing Lexa in the face as a dangerous but playful expression crosses her face. Clarke quickly squeals and tries to swim away, but Lexa easily catches up to her, pulling her under the water yet again, and pulling Clarke to her, kissing her hard under the clear water, as her hands explore Clarke's bare body, and eventually bringing their bodies together.

Once their fingers turn wrinkly they get out of the water, put some of their clothes back on and make a small fire to dry off with and keep warm as the sun will soon start to set, even though they both know the clothes they have on won't stay on for much longer as they sit on the soft furs.

"I never thought I'd be down here, doing this with a person I love." Clarke absent mindedly says as she reaches up at the sky pretending to touch the clouds. Lexa smiles as she hears this and reaches up with her, lacing her fingers with Clarke's bringing their hands down to kiss Clarke's hand before she brings their hands to rest on her belly.

"I'd never thought I'd fall in love with a falling star." Lexa said as she quickly moves so she is now straddling Clarke, her dark hair falling around them creating a curtain, blocking them off from the world pulling them into their own escape. Lexa honestly never thought she'd love anyone again, but here she is loving this blond from the sky, and here Clarke is loving a grounder who hides her true self from the world. Right now Lexa wasn't Heda, she was just Lexa something she didn't get to be all that often. Only on rare occasions when she was hidden away with Clarke, or her new family.

Clarke smiles as she puts her hand on Lexa's cheek before curling her fingers in Lexa's hair bringing her down so their lips could join, so their bodies could melt together as they rolled around on their furs. Losing touch with reality, their problems, and only focused on each other, and each other's touch, as Lexa's hand slowly slides up Clarke's thigh, while Clarke's hand makes its way down Lexa's toned stomach. Their rhythm starts to match, slow and passionate at first, then faster at the heat rises in their chest, and satisfy each other hunger they both have for the other's body and soul.

A few hours later, Lexa let out a sigh as she knew the two would have to get going soon. She wanted to let Clarke sleep longer, but she knew she couldn't. She looked over at Clarke and nuzzled her hair, stirring Clarke awake, and laughed when Clarke protested as Lexa helped her up and helped her get dress as if she would help a child get dressed. To soon they were back in Tondc and to soon Lexa was back to being Heda and Clarke was back to being Wanheda as Anya approached them, with Lincoln by her side as both had news that Clarke and Lexa would be very interested in.


End file.
